A Magi's Future
by Flair wolf25
Summary: A girl falls from the sky and say's she is the child of Aladdin twenty years in the future. If his the father who's the mother. Take's place after the battle at Magnostadt when the group returns to Sindria.
1. Chapter 1

+"I'm just saying Aladdin that if you were in Magnostadt Academy for so long," A boy said. "Why didn't you send a letter."

"Sorry Alibaba," Aladdin said. "But if someone saw it before you then who knows what would have happened."

"He has a point Alibaba, al of us were in far of places that we needed and wanted to be in." a girl with red hair and eyes said.

"I know I just wish I could have done more." Alibaba said looking down.

"Well no one knows what the future hold Alibaba," Aladdin said quickly. "So mabey a chance to show what we can really do will appear."

Alibaba then started to smile and said "You know your right and who knows it might just show up soon."

The next moment Alibaba felt something fall on top of him. As Morgiana and Aladdin looked at Alibaba they saw what fell on top of him wasn't an object but a girl. The girl looked about eighteen years old. She had blue hair the same color as Aladdin's, but what amazed them the most was that on her forehead was the same jewel that Aladdin had and that her face strangely looked like princess.

* * *

"OK what's the situation Yamraiha." a man asked quickly walking down a hallway.

"Well my king it seem a girl fell from the sky on top of Alibaba," Yam explained. "Alibaba is fine, the girl is still unconchine in the guest room."

"So do we know any thing about her at all." Sinbad asked quickly.

Yamraiha then looked down and sighed then looked up at Sinbad and said "She has the same appears as Ren Kougyoku, but her hair and aura are similar to Aladdin."

"Now that's a bit disturbing," Sinbad said stopping in his tracks. "I don't want to but send a letter to the Kou empire and tell them about this girl."

"As you wish my king." Yam responed. "Do you want me to send letters to the rest of the Seven Seas Alliance as well."

"That's probably a good idea to consider Sinbad." a voice said from behind Sinbad. "It's better if we tell them ourselves instead of them finding out from others."

"You have a point Ja'far," Sinbad said turning around I just hope this doesn't turn out to be something that hurts the world."

"I highly doubt it's that bad." Ja'far said quickly. "By the way Sinbad could you explain why more complains came this morning about you hitting on woman from Magnostadt."

"Um... well the thing... is," Sinbad studded. "I might have."

Ja'far then started to smile but Sinbad knew he was angry. Sinbad took a few steps back until Ja'far grabbed his arm and dragged him away in fear crying for help from his other general. Yamraiha then looked away believing Sinbad was getting what he deserved. Once Ja'far and Sinbad were out of sight Yamraiha walked down to the room that the girl was laying in. As she walked in she saw Aladdin was seating by the bed.

"Aladdin what are you doing in here?" Yam asked. "How did you find the room I put her in without asking me."

"The Rukh told me where to find her." Aladdin answered. "As to why I don't know but I fill like I need to protect this girl."

Yamraiha looked from the girl then to Aladdin and saw that she had a few similarities besides their hair color. Yamraiha then started to wonder if the girl was related to Aladdin in some way. She then realize she didn't know that much about Aladdin's family, even though she's been teaching him she knew nothing about Aladdin besides that fact that he was a Magi. Yamraiha checked the girl to see how she was doing then told Aladdin that before it gets to late he should head to bed and left the room. As she left the room she saw Morgiana walking down the hall going to train with her own masters. She then yelled and stopped her seeing if she could answer a few question about Aladdin.

"I met Aladdin while he and Alibaba were getting ready to go in to the Dungeon of Amon." Mor said. "I never really asked him about his past for I believe all three of us have secrets in our pasts."

"So you don't even know Alibaba's past?" Yam questioned.

"No, Alibaba told me and Aladdin about his past in Balbadd." Mor answered. "So that we would understand why he was dong things."

"I see." Yam said. "Do you think Alibaba knows anything about Aladdin's past before the dungeon."

Morgiana looked down for a moment then replied "I don't know, but if he does something tells me he would rather have Aladdin tell his own story then tell it himself for everyone has secrets that are meant to come from the owner not the friend."

"I guess your right." Yam said. "I should just ask Aladdin."

Yamraiha then walked away thinking of a way to ask Aladdin about in past and not said like someone prying to much. So she spent the day trying to think, Not being able to think of anything to say the day past her by. As she was walking back to her room she came upon Aladdin coming out of the girls room.

"Aladdin did you stay in that room all day?" Yam asked.

"Sorry I know you told me to leave before dark but something in me would let me leave her alone." Aladdin said.

Yamraiha waited moment then asked "Is she your sister or something?"

Aladdin looked at Yamraiha and said "No, my mother dead when I was born miss Yam, and my father dead soon after her leaving me alone with Ugo."

Yamraiha was taken back by what Aladdin had told her. She never thought that the child that always smiled would have a rough childhood. Aladdin taped Yamraiha and grinned a little, as he did Yamraiha started to form tears in her eyes. She then hugged Aladdin tightly.

"Thank you for the hug Miss Yam." Aladdin said.

"Hey Aladdin it's late and your room is far off so why don't so sleep in my room to night." Yam suggested.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Aladdin accepted.

They walked to Yamraiha room in the night. Yamraiha was full of shelves with books and papers every where. If their wasn't some much around it would look to be about the same size as their guessed room. Aladdin saw that their was a bed about big enough for a grown person and a child. Aladdin then saw that their was another bed across from the other but it was smaller, so only one person could sleep in it. Aladdin then walked over to the smaller bed a crwoled into it and layed his head down while Yamraiha blow out the light and got into her bed. A few minutes later Yamraiha felt something touch her, she immediately made a ball of light and got ready to hit Aladdin until she saw he was crying in his sleep while holding onto her clothes. She then heard him say something.

"Mom why'd you and Dad leave me alone." Aladdin said weakly still asleep.

Yamraiha then put her arm down and hugged him wishing she could do more of him then just teach him magic. At that moment Yamraiha thought of something splined, She could take Aladdin under her wing even more by see if he wanted to be her child. As she thought of it she drifted off to sleep, the morning came quickly with sun light hitting Yamraiha in the face. As she got up saw that Aladdin had let go of her but was smiling in his sleep, she then heard a knock at her door and quickly answered it so Aladdin could sleep more. When she opened the door a guard told her that the girl was awake and wanted to talk to her and Aladdin. Yamraiha then woke Aladdin and they walked to the strange girls room. Once there they open the door to the room to see that the rulers of the other Alliance members, Ren Kougyoku, and Ren Kouen.

"Good you two are here." Sinbad said quickly waving the two in. "The girl refuse to say any more unless to both were here."

Aladdin looked around and saw that Alibaba and Morgiana were also in the room then said "Why did you want us here miss."

"Calling me miss weird you know." the girl said. "Call me Kira."

Aladdin's eye's went wide with rage and said "That's not funny at all."

"Your the one that gave me that name when I was born." Kira said.

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin questioned. "We've never met before."

"No we haven't met yet." Kira said. "But I do met you in the future, the 4th Magi and the one to choice only one king candidate who fought not for power or control but to protect his family and friends."

"What are you to Aladdin." Sinbad asked the girl holding his sword to her neck. "If you have any intent to harm someone in front of me then you die now."

Kira looked at Sinbad then smiled and said "Why would I want to hurt my own Father."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked from the girl to Aladdin in wonder. Yamraiha then walked up to the girl and placed a hand on her head, then smiled.

"Their is no way he can be your father," Yamraiha said. "His only twelve years old."

"For now he is Yam, but in about five years he and my mother will start to date then marry, and then have me in another four years making him twenty-one ." Kira explained.

"I'm sorry but," Aladdin said quickly. "Do you have some type of proof to show that your my child."

Everyone then looked at the girl wanting to see what she was going to do to prove she was in fact Aladdin's child from the future. Kira then reached in to her pocket and pulled out a golden flute and hand it to Aladdin.

"You should be able to tell if it's real." Kira said letting go of the flute

Aladdin eyed the flute for a while then hand it back to Kira and left the room waving at everyone to follow him. As he did everyone followed him leaving the girl alone in the room they all walked to the conference room and Aladdin took a seat at the table then put his hand on his forehead.

Yamraiha walked over to Aladdin and asked "Is she really your child."

"She is." Aladdin answered quickly.

The room then filled with some many loud voice that no one could hear themselves. Then Alibaba Dijinn equipped and slammed his sword down making everyone become quite.

"What she showed you." Alibaba said. "Was it your flute."

"Yes it was, there's only one in the world," Aladdin explained. "So there only one way for her to have it is and that for me to give her mine."

"Are you sure Aladdin?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Aladdin answered. "There was a indent at the end, I made that indent when I hit a man in the knee with the flute because he was being over confident."

Everyone waited in silence. until Kougyoku raised her hand.

"I have a question that we might need to know or some of us might want to know." Kougyoku said.

They all them started to think what was it that they all might need to or want to now. Kougyoku then signed knowing that no one was caring or understanding the topic she thought of.

Kougyoku then looked at Aladdin and asked "If you are the father of the girl then who is the mother."

Everyone then thought what women did Aladdin fall in love with to have a child with and does he know her now or is his going to meet in future.

"Before you ask I don't have any girl in mind that I could have feeling for like that." Aladdin responded quickly.

"But who to say you don't gain feeling like that in the future Aladdin," Morgiana said. "You have met many people, most being female's."

"What about her looks, she looked a little like Kougyoko," some one said. "So maybe she gave birth to her."

Kougyoko and Aladdin then grow angry at that commit. Aladdin grabbed Yamraiha staff while Kougyoko took hold of her metal vessel.

"Which one of you idiots wants to die." Kougyoko shouted holding a sword.

"I don't find that commit very funny you know." Aladdin shout ready to fire a fire ball.

Yamraiha immediately took her staff back while Alibaba tried to claim Kougyoko down.

"Their right about looks, but that might just be a coincidence that they look alike." the queen of Artemyra suggested.

"She right and I don't think we should know who her mother is," Morgiana explained. "We might make it so Kira is never born in the first place."

Everyone nodded in agreement that something needed to stay secret. Aladdin then thought of something that made him shiver in fear.

"Now that I think of it how did you get here and why did she come here in the first place." Aladdin asked out loud.

"Aladdin right no one can mess with, not even a Magi." Sinbad said.

"Maybe it wasn't one Magi that sent her, but two might be able to do." the king of Heliohapt suggested.

"I doubt that king Armakan, that would mean two Magi's agreed to something this meager." Sinbad said. "Last time I checked Magi's don't like being friends."

"Yay but Aladdin and Titus are friends." Alibaba intruded. "And their both Magi's."

"Sorry to tell you all but Two Magi's weren't enough." a vice shouted. "It took all the Magi's to send me back in time."

Everyone turned a round to Kira standing in the doorway smiling.

"How did you get here without the guards stopping you." Sinbad questioned.

"They looked tried so I helped them fall asleep." Kira answered.

Aladdin walked up to Kira and held out his hand then demanded "Give me the staff in you back pocket now Kira."

Kira sighed and took a short staff out of her back pocket and snapped her fingers making the staff become longer. She then gave the staff to Aladdin so he could hold on to it and make it so she couldn't magic.

"So she's a magician as well." Kougyokou said. "Big brother are you alright."

"Your from the future right?" Kouen asked.

"Yay, what about it." Kira said.

"I want you to tell me what happens to the Kou empire." Kouen said. "I don't care about anything else tell me about the future of me empire, then I'll have that Magi tell about the past."

Kira and Aladdin looked at each other then said "No way in this life time."

They then ran off leaving everyone see that they were related for sure. Kira and Aladdin ran all the way to the palace entrance then Aladdin took his turbine out so they could fly though the air. Aladdin and Kira flo high into the sky out of the magic water sphere, that Yamraiha had around Sindria.

"No that we're far away from them," Aladdin said looking at Kira. "Why don't you tell me why my future child is here."

Kira's smile faded away and she bowed to Aladdin, then begged "Please father you have to top a war from starting between Sindria and the Kina kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3

So your tell me that the four Magi agreed to send you back in time to save the world from a war between the kingdom of Sindria and the Kina kingdom." Aladdin explained back.

"Yes!" Kira said quickly.

Aladdin sighed the said "If you don't want to tell me why you came then don't lie to me like that got it."

Kira's eyes then went wide with surprise, while Aladdin spun his staff in his hand.

"So even though I lied you aren't going to eat me to tell you the truth of why I'm here in the first place." Kira said.

"No, because I of all people understand that curtain things are not might for others to know." Aladdin explained looking past Kira at the sunset.

Kira then started to giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" Aladdin asked.

Kira stopped giggling then said "So it's just my dad the future you, sounded just like you know giving me advice that makes me see the world a different way."

"I guess I really get wiser with age." Aladdin said grinning a little. "We should head back before miss Yamraiha starts to worry I kidnapped you to do things to you."

"I doubt she would think that Dad." Kira said.

Aladdin then snapped his fingers and they started to descend as they did Aladdin saw that Kira's smile was fading.

"You like it better in the sky then on the ground." Aladdin said.

"Yes, my dad took me flying whenever I was sad to cheer me up," Kira said. "My mother always freaked out when I tried to do it myself, but I always flew to high and fell."

Aladdin saw as she talked about her parents she seemed sad.

"Don't worry you'll see your family again, that much I can promise." Aladdin said as the reached the ground.

As they got off of Aladdin's turban everyone came outside to get the answers they wanted. Aladdin then took his staff out and held it in Sinbad's face.

"Here's how it's going to go," Aladdin stated. "No one's going to question her about the reason she's here and she will be my responsibly."

"That is not how it works." Sinbad said.

"Well to bad if my dad isn't near me I refuse to say anything for I could give away information that destroys my future and makes it so I'm not born." Kira said quickly. "And if I have to fight you I will, just give me my staff and I'll put you into the ground where you belong."

"I really don't care; I just need to know you aren't going to do something that makes me loss this war to this idiot here." Kouen said pointing to Sinbad. "So just in case why don't you just stay in the Kou Empire until someone comes to get you."

"I'm sorry but who are you calling an idiot and why should I let someone who's magic rivals that of a Magi stay in your kingdom," Sinbad said putting a hand on his sword. "You knowledge seeking of a nut case."

"Those are some pretty big word from a little man like you." Kouen grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"That's enough from both of you or do you want me to do something that hurt you both." Aladdin said holding his staff tightly.

Sinbad then let go of his sword while Kouen backed up a few feet. They both know that Aladdin had a lot of mystery surrounding him, so fighting him and killing him could mean the end of their plans all together.

"Now that my dad has forced you all to claim down can I make a request that can be a solution to your problems." Kira said.

"And what's this idea of yours." Ailbaba asked.

"Well the Kouen doesn't want me in the Sindria and Sinbad wants me to stay out of the Kou Empire," Kira explained. "So why don't I just stay somewhere that is natural with someone from Sindria and someone from the Kou Empire."

Everyone then stated to think it was a good idea, Sinbad then looked at Aladdin.

"Don't think about it Sinbad I'm not this countries magi so pick someone who's been loyal to you for a long time and can report back to you alone." Aladdin said quickly. "I already was planning on going with her to make sure she can't use magic."

Sinbad then looked at his generals and thought of which one could go and it wouldn't have a meager effect of the kingdom. Kouen then looked at his siblings to see if any of them would volunteer for the job.

"Um brother I'm not doing anything at the moment, so I don't mind going." Kougyoku said stepping forward.

Sinbad snapped his fingers then said "Alright Pisti do you mind going to the island for Sindria."

Pisti looked Sinbad then said "Not at all my king I would love to go."

"Kouen will Kougyoku be going or what?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes she will be the one from the Kou Empire."

"Ok it's saddled then Pisti of Sindria and Kougyoku of the Kou Empire will come with me and Kira to the island until someone comes to get her back." Aladdin stated.

"Wait Aladdin you're going too." Mor said.

"Yes I am, I have a feeling that if I go then there a good chance my future self you know where she is and will come for her in a snap." Aladdin explained. "Plus I don't think she'll go to the island willing without me following her."

Kira then nodded in agreement with Aladdin and said "If you don't let him come then I'll try to get off the island every second I can."

"Ok then Aladdin will go as well." Sinbad said.

"Good, now them you two go get ready to leave," Aladdin said. "We leave first thing tomorrow on my turbine."

Kougyoku followed her sibling back to the ship and Pisti then follow her king back into the castle, while Aladdin and Kira walked down into town to buy supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you plan on following us around until we leave or are you going to try to follow us to the island?" Aladdin asked loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked confused.

"Come out now or do you want to feel my flame's." Aladdin shouted.

"So you saw me." a voice said.

A man with black hair then came out of the shadows.

"You can hide your body with magic, but you can't hide the black rukh that follow you around." Aladdin explained. "What do you want Judar?"

"I just wanted to see the girl everyone talking about." Judar said going closer to Kira.

"You haven't changed at all Judar." Kira said. "Even as time passes you're still a jerk to me and my father."

Judar started to look Kira over then said "You do look like the brat a little but I can't think of anyone that would want a kid with this midget."

Aladdin got angry at the comment Judar made then growled "This brat can easily kick your ass you know."

"Oh really you want to try and prove that statement little brat midget." Judar said quickly.

"With pleasure old man!" Aladdin shouted slamming his staff down. "UGO."

The sand then started to form a pair of giant arms. One of the arms grabbed Judar and throw him into the air, Aladdin used gravity magic to force Judar out of Yamuraiha water barrier and out to sea. Once Aladdin released his magic Judar started to fly.

"I'll admit you've gotten a lot stronger then when we met in Albbad." Judar said. "But you still aren't going to beat me."

Judar then made a giant ice spike, while Aladdin made a giant fire ball. As they fought Kira ran back to the palace and mat Sinbad and the Ren family standing outside.

"Judar and my father got into a fight and are now firing magic spells off that could shake the whole planet." Kira explained to everyone.

"Those two idiots." Sinbad shouted. "They'll destroy my country with their fight."

"I don't think you have to worry my king." Yam said.

"Why not those two are Magi's, they can use the rukh to get more magoi." Sinbad explained scared. "They can fight for a lot longer than normal person."

"I said that because their coming this way already." Yam said pointing to a boy with blue hair caring a man with black hair over his shoulder in the air.

Aladdin landed in front of everyone and through Judar to the ground and started taking deep breathes. As everyone else stared at them wounding how Aladdin beat Judar in a fight with magic.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him." Kouen said. "Because them I'd have to have you take his place as the Kou Empires Magi."

"Like that would really happen his just unconscious." Aladdin said ringing his hair out. "By the way tell him to lose some weight."

Sinbad checked for Judar's pules then asked "Why are you both soaking wet."

"That's because I captured us both in a water dome until he went out cold." Aladdin explained. "He really sucks when it comes to water magic."

Yamraiha hugged Aladdin and said "I'm so proud of you Aladdin, you used a very challenging spell with water even though you have more power with fire."

"Thanks miss Yam." Aladdin said quickly.

When Yamraiha let go of Aladdin Kouen asked if someone could heal Judar for them, since they had none with them that could heal Judar.

"Sorry but he has weird magoi and rukh so magic like mine won't do anything for him," Yam said looking at Judar. "But some healing herb may help."

Kouen had an attendant they brought with them take Judar and the herbs to the room they were using. Aladdin then walked into the palace to the room he and his friends shared. When Aladdin opened the door he saw Alibaba and Morgiana making out on the bed. As he tried to walk away Morgiana stopped him and slammed the door shut, standing in front of it so he could just leave.

"Aladdin what you just saw was," Alibaba started.

"You kissing Mor, about to do something else." Aladdin interrupted.

"When he said that Morgiana looked away a little red in the face. The color resembled her hair and eyes. Alibaba then grabbed Aladdin by his shirt caller.

"Look Aladdin I need what you saw to be kept a secret for the time being." Alibaba stated.

"Fine I'll keep what I saw a secret," Aladdin said. "But I want you to keep quiet about that from now on."

"Fair enough, It's a deal." Alibaba said putting Aladdin down.

Aladdin then left the room so that Alibaba and Morgiana could continue what they were doing. He decided to practice his magic outside in the garden. After practicing a few spells Aladdin noticed he had an audience.

"So how about you tell me why you're all watching me?" Aladdin said turning around to see four people watching.

"I have nothing to do, until we leave and I wanted to know what my father did in his free time of his youth." Kira said. "But whenever I asked him in my time he would look away and saw just practice magic."

"I see," Aladdin said worried. "And why are you here Ren Kougyoku, Hakuei, and Ja'far."

"I was hoping to talk to you about what would happen when we got to the island." Kougyoku proclaimed.

"I wanted to see an old friend." Hakuei said. "And I was wondering if you knew if my brother was here or close by."

"Your brother was but I can't sense him anymore, so he either he left the kingdom or Judar woke up and is hiding him." Aladdin explained. "I'm sorry Hakuei."

"I see, if you sense him again will you tell me?" Hakuei asked. "I would like to talk to him."

"Sure, so why did you come Ja'far," Aladdin said. "I thought I told you I have no intention of being the magi of this country."

"That's not why I'm here," Ja'far said looking at Kira. "I can to see if this child needed anything."

"I don't want anything from you unless you're going to tell Sinbad to remove it." Kira said. "I don't trust you or that crap of a king."

"My king is a great man; you should hold your tuong." Ja'far said quickly. "but if you must talk why don't you tell me why you came to this time."

Kira got up and got into Ja'far face then said "Why should I tell a lying piece of crap like you anything, boot kisser."

Ja'far grow angry and was about to take out his household vessel. When Aladdin slammed his staff down causing the rukh to suture.

"That's enough out of the both of you, your stupid arguing will do nothing for anyone at this point!" Aladdin yelled. "Ja'far I don't expect you to trust her but please trust me in knowing she will do no harm to Sindria or its people."

Kira then sat back down on the ground while Ja'far put his hand off his weapons. Aladdin then saw Yamraiha across the garden in deep thought.

Hey miss Yam are you alright." Aladdin said running over to her.

Yamraiha looked around to see Aladdin coming closer to her and said "Oh Aladdin I'm fine, what is it you need."

"Ok, I wanted to show you this cool new magic I learned at Magnostadt." Aladdin said pulling YAmraiha into the garden.

Yamraiha allowed Allddin to pull her into the garden and took a seat on the bench near Kira. Aladdin then slammed his staff down, the next moment the sand started to move to form tiny animals of sand.

"Aladdin this is amazing," Yam shouted drooling a little. "How did you do this?"

Aladdin and Yamraiha then got into a heated discussion about the magic Aladdin used and what else he learned, Ja'far started to laugh as they talked.

"Why are you laughing?" Yam asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry it's just that you two resemble each other so much you think you to were related, like a brother and a sister or mother and son." Ja'far chuckled.

Yamraiha looked towards Aladdin and saw him grin a little at Ja'far comment. Yamraiha then took a deep breath and looked at Aladdin.

"Aladdin I was wondering if you wanted." Yam started.

"Aladdin, Kougyoku, it's time for us to go." Pisti shouted. "The ships ready to take us to the island.

"Ok, we're coming." Aladdin shouted back. "What were you going to say miss Yam."

"Oh I wanted to know if you wanted me to help you pack?" Yam lied holding back her tears.

"Oh no, I had Alibaba pack some stuff for me." Aladdin said as Yam walked past.

As Yamraiha walked past, Aladdin could have sworn he saw a tear run down her face. As he saw her walk away he felt like she wanted to ask something else.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked to the docks to see everyone else waiting for them. Before they said their good-byes, Aladdin had Morgiana check Kira for magic tools or a spear staff. He allowed her to keep the golden flute so long as it stayed on her neck. Aladdin also took possession of Kougyoku metal vessel and Pists household vessel so they couldn't fight or send signals to their kingdoms.

"Why does he get to keep his staff while we can't have our vessels?" Kougyoku asked angry as Aladdin put her hair pin in his hair.

"Because I'm a Magi, and I don't belong to any kingdom so if I'm in trouble I'll call my friends," Aladdin explained. "And last time I checked I had friends in both kingdoms."

"Ok that's enough arguing you all are going to be in neutral territory until Kira parents come for her." Alibaba said giving a bag to Aladdin. "I hope I got everything you need."

"I still would like a little reassurance that our princess will be safe." A man said.

"If you want some reassurance then here." Aladdin said giving Sinbad and Koren clear orbs.

"What are this?" Sinbad asked looking at the orb.

"A magic tool I made that will tell you if something is alive." Aladdin said taking a few strances of hair from Kougyoku and Pists.

Aladdin then placed the hairs in each orb. The next moment the hair became yellow flames that took about half the space in the orb.

"This flames represent their lives, if their close to death." Aladdin explained. "The flame will become smaller."

Aladdin then handed a third orb with a blue flame inside to Alibaba.

"This one is mine," Aladdin said quickly. "Does anyone have concerns now."

"Why is yours a different color then theirs." Sinbad asked looking at the one Alibaba was holding.

"That's because I made mine a month ago to test it." Aladdin explained. "After a while the flames become different colors depending on how much mago they have."

"Oh so because you have a lot then the flame blue." Alibaba said pointing to his orb.

"Hey mine just changed colors." Pists shouted pointing to the orb Sinbad held.

Sinbad looked at the orb and saw that the yellow flame was now green. Koren then looked at the one he had and saw that the flame had changed to green as well.

"What do the colors mean?" Koren asked looking Aladdin closely.

"Orange is low, Green is normal, with purple being high," Aladdin explained. "I'm a magi so I have even more mago so my flame became blue not purple."

"I think we've spent enough time talking don't you think." Kira said.

Aladdin then looked at Kira and took out another clear orb. He then took a lock of Kira's hair and placed it inside the orb and gave it to Alibaba as well.

"That's just in case something happens." Aladdin said picking up the bag. "The magic tools also double a tracking system."

When no one said anything Aladdin took it as no one had anything else to say, so he got on to the ship with Kira following as Kogyoku and Pists said their good-byes. When they got onto the ship, the boat began to move away from the docks. They waved good-bye to their family and friends knowing their journey to the island plus their task would take a while to complete. As the boat faded from view Alibaba took the orb with a blue flame and gave it to Yamriha.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Yam asked trying to give it back.

"Because I'm sure Aladdin would want you to be the one to save him if anything happens." Alibaba said hold the other orb up that now had a purple flame in it. "Be side I can't watch both of this orbs."

"Alibaba thank you." Yam said turning around and going back to the palace.

"She really cares about Aladdin." Ja'far said watching her leave.

"Well she is his master after all." Sinbad said going towards the palace.

"Your right about that but I think she wants to be more than his magic teacher." Ja'far said to himself.

Ja'far then followed everyone else and head back to the palace knowing that he had to trust Aladdin about Kira, even if she seemed to know more then she lets on.

* * *

n/a: Sorry about the short chapter s this time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Since we have some time until we reach the island I would like to discuss a few things." Kougyoku said as they were eating lunch.

"And what do we need to talk about Ren Kougyoku." Aladdin said.

"One I don't like your tone of voice brat." Kougyoku said. "And two where are we going to sleep, for I will not sleep on the ground outside with out something."

"Ok, it's bad enough Judar calls me brat," Aladdin shouted standing up quickly. "But your the same age as me, just taller, so put a lid on it."

"Hahaha only a brat would make a statement like that in the first place." Kougyoku stated standing as well.

"Well they sat only bratty girls argue with brats to begin with." Aladdin said quickly. "So I guess your a brat as well."

Both Aladdin and Kougyku were getting madder by the sec, Pists was about to stop them. when they both took deep breaths and sat down knowing arguing would get them nowhere since they would be on an island for a while.

"I had Alibaba pack two tents," Aladdin explained getting more bread. "We'll have to get food on the island though."

"So I guess me and dad in one tent and the other two in the other tent." Kira suggested.

"No you three get one tent, and I use the other alone." Aladdin corrected.

"So the tents are big enough that three people can fit inside." Pisti said.

"No, one is able to hold three people the other can hold one maybe two if they share a bed." Aladdin said pouring himself more to drink.

"What about food." Kira said putting bread in her pockets.

"One put that bread back now," Aladdin said. "Two we'll have to fish and gather berry, and plants to eat."

Kira then took the bread she was trying to stuff into her pockets and put them on her plate. Once they were done eating everyone set off for their own rooms. When Kougyoku got to her room she saw that Pisti was standing outside her door.

"Is there something you need from me?" Kougyoku asked.

"I was just wondering why out of everyone you only treat Aladdin like his, the worst person on the plant." Pisti said moving from in front of the door.

Kougyoku opened the door to her room then said "Because that boy maybe a friend of a friend, but he still hurt someone dear to me."

"If that's you reason then your worse then him for your Magi is still alive while his friend gone forever." Pisti said as Kougyoku closed the door.

"I know what I did to him was worse but can't stop from treating him that way," Kougyoku said to herself. "His looks at other women with lust full eyes but won't look at me."

Kougyoku decided to lay down to make the time go by faster. The next morning the boat docked and let the four of them off. Once they were off with all of their things the boat left them to return to Sindria. They walked for a bit until they came to a clearing in the forest where the ground was soft but not wet.

"I think this spot will do." Aladdin said putting his bag down.

"So what do we do first?" Kira asked.

"I think it will go faster if we split up the work." Pisti suggested. "I'm good at find berries and plants we can eat."

"I'll help with the tents then." Kougyoku said.

"I'll put up my own tent when I get back." Aladdin said taking his staff out.

"And where are you going?" Kougyoku asked quickly.

"I'm going to put a barrier up so that I know who's coming to and from this island just in case." Aladdin explained. "I'll also use it as a way to protect us if someone is looking for a fight."

As Aladdin talked Kougyoku heard a strange small ringing in her ear. When Aladdin walked away Kougyoku started to take their tent out of the bag.

"Hey Kira could you help me?" Kougyoku asked.

When Kougyoku heard no response she turned around to see that Kira was nowhere to be seen. She then felt angry for some reason and tried to put the tent together while Pisti looked around for plants and berries. Pisti took a few deep breath knowing she should make sure to choice her words wisely around Kougyoku. Aladdin walked to the beach and signed knowing that someone was following him.

"Come out Kira." Aladdin said quickly not turning around.

"You knew I would follow didn't you." Kira said coming out from behind a big tree.

"Yes I did." Aladdin said making a water bubble as big as his hand.

"I need to tell you something important." Kira shouted stepping closer to Aladdin.

"Ok but give me a sec." Aladdin said making the water bigger.

Aladdin made the bubble go over him, then explained it over the rest of the island.

"Ok what did you want to talk about that need you to follow me this far." Aladdin said taking a seat on a big rock.

"You need to know something about Princess Kougyoku." Kira shouted.

Aladdin signed and rubbed his head then said "You mean how she has a dijnn inside of her, that allows Sinbad to see and hear thing she sees and hears."

Kira's eyes went wide at what Aladdin had told her.

"You know already." Kira said quickly. But if you know then why didn't you tell anyone."

"Because I know how people would treat her if they found out and I haven't found a way to remove if without having to kill her or Sinbad," Aladdin explained. "And don't worry Sinbad can't hear or see us though her anymore of the moment while we're on the island."

"What do you mean." Kira asked confused.

Aladdin then held up Kougyoku's metal vessel and Pisti household vessel, Kira saw they had small light chains on them.

"You see thanks to Judar I found a way to tipper rarely shut down the magic around curtain things." Aladdin said. "Unlike Judar who shut down all magic around him, with the help of Solomons wisdom I can be more precise."

"What," Kira said. "I don't get it."

"Look I shut down the magic on the dijnn for the duration that we are here but made it so other magic works just fine." Aladdin said quickly. "So for the time being I made it so Sinbad can't hear or see through Kougyoku's eyes and ears."

Kira smiled and hugged Aladdin the said "You're the best magician ever dad."

Kira then ran off to see how the other girls were doing. As she did Aladdin looked into the distance in the direction of Sindira.

* * *

 **In the kingdom of Sindira**

"Yamraiha what is going on with my ring." Sinbad asked opening Yamraiha bedroom door and showing her his ring."

Yamraiha took the ring from Sinbad and saw that there were small light chains on it.

"Don't worry my king, Aladdin just cut you off from Zepar so that you couldn't eardrop on them." Yam answered giving the ring back to Sinbad.

"Uh." Sinbad said.

Yamraiha placed a few books on the shelves then said "Aladdin knows how to make water barriers like the one I made around Sindira, but he found a way to cut magic off form both the inside and outside so that no one can use magic."

When Yamraiha turned around and saw Sinbad was still confused she sighed.

"To make a long story short Aladdin has used his magic to make it so you can't use Kougyoku to syp on them."

"Wait that would mean that Aladdin knows what Zepar does." Sinbad said.

"Yes, he does." Yam stated picking more books off the floor.

"So you told him." Sinbad said caimly.

Yamraiha grow angry and shouted "I didn't even know what Zepar did, Aladdin found out using Solomons wisdom and he told me."

Sinbad was stunned that Yamraiha yelled at him like that.

"Sinbad I can taller rate a lot from you but this is too much so please leave me be for now." Yam said opening the door. "I have no plans to leave Sindira but my trust in you is very little."

Sinbad left the room knowing that nothing he said would make a difference. As he walked he saw Ja'far and stopped in his tracks.

"Do you think I'm a good king?" Sinbad asked as Ja'far walked passed.

Ja'far stopped and answered "You are a fine king but there are times you take things a little too far."

Ja'far then walked away leaving Sinbad alone in the hallway to think.

"Maybe I should rethink some stuff." Sinbad said to himself quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days past like a shooting star for the group on the island. Everyone grow a custom to their life on the island almost.

"Why do I feel so heavy." Aladdin said to himself as he opened his eyes.

Aladdin pulled blanket the covering him to find a young girl with the same hair color as him clinging to him tightly.

"Kira get off of me." Aladdin shouted.

"You don't have to yell you know dad, I just wanted to sleep with you in your bed one last time before mom takes me." Kira said getting up.

Kira opened her eyes more and saw it was the younger version of her father that she was clinging onto. Kira then got up and left the quickly, Aladdin soon followed wanting to talk to her.

"Sorry about that, I just miss sleeping in the same bed of my mother and father." Kira explained looking at the sun rise.

"Kira come with me for a moment." Aladdin said taking his turban.

Kira got onto the cloth and they rose into the air.

"I can't take us out of the barrier but this should be high enough for us to talk without them hearing us." Aladdin said.

"Why'd you bring me up here?" Kira asked.

Aladdin took a deep breath then said "You came back in time without my permission didn't you."

Kira was about to say something to make what he said sound like a joke to throw him off but saw that Aladdin wasn't in a joking mode at the moment. She then looked down and allowed some of her tears to flow.

"So I'm right," Aladdin said. "If I'm right about that then I guess you can't get back can you."

"Yay it was a one-way trip," Kira admitted letting tear form in her eyes even more. "I just wanted to have my family back."

Aladdin hugged Kira tightly as she cried then said "You know with you being here, the future you come from could change in major ways."

"I don't care; my papa is miserable." Kira cried.

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked trying to look at Kira.

"My father and mother got into a really big fight and they left each other," Kira explained. "At first i thought you both would calm down and make up but mama's family convinced her to file for a divorces."

"Please tell me you didn't come back in time to get us together sooner." Aladdin questioned.

"At first that was the plan, but you and mama seemed so different from how I've seen you act around one another, so I believed I would do more harm than good if I did something." Kira whimpered. "So I decided to get to know you more before someone comes for me and gives me back to mom."

"So your mother has custody of you." Aladdin sadly said.

"Yay and my best friend tells me that you've been in an out of world state whenever her family goes to visits you." Kira explained. "So can I please stay with you until someone comes for me, I promise I won't fight the person that comes for me."

"Fine but answer some condition first." Aladdin said.

"What are the conditions?" Kira asked confused.

"One your friend is the child of my best friend isn't it." Aladdin guessed. "And two you have to keep the thing about Kougyoku."

"Yes she is, those two finally got married," Kira said whipping her tears away. "I understand no one from the Kou empire can find out about the Djiin."

Kira then hugged Aladdin tightly as she softly grieved, as she did Aladdin lowed them towards the ground. Once on the ground Aladdin saw that Kougyoku was lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Aladdin asked quickly looking at Kougyoku.

"I don't know at first she seemed fine but then we started talking and she passed out." Pists explained.

Aladdin looked at the rukh around her and saw that they seemed fine. he then looked closer and saw that she was sweating a lot, he then placed his hand on her forehead and it felt warmer than it should have.

"Has she been wearing this long dress the whole time we've been here on the island?" Aladdin asked holding one of her selve.

"Now that I think of it she wears a long dress all the time during the day and night she wears a some of Kira's extra cloths." Pisti said.

"Then she just need to get out of those clothes for a bit and she'll be fine after some rest." Aladdin said as Kira picked Kougyoku up off the ground.

The girls then took Kougyoku into their tent to remove some of her clothes so she would cool off easier. As they did so Aladdin looked at the sky and started to glared.

Aladdin walked over to a puddle of water and looked at his reflection then said "She needs you as man not me as a boy, come get her and show her you still care about her."

As Aladdin looked away he could have sworn he heard a voice "It won't be long before I find her a bring my child home." a voice said.

Aladdin then walked into his own tent and laid down for a nap. As he did Aladdin failed to notice that Kougyoku's metal vessel was pulsating and the rukh around it glowed blue.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Kingdom of Sindira**

"Alibaba I've been looking for you." A voice said.

"What do you need Ja'far?" Alibaba asked turning around.

As Ja'far came closer Alibaba saw that Morgiana was next to him and looked unhappy.

"Is something wrong?" Alibaba asked looking at Morgiana face.

"She says she wants to talk to you alone," Ja'far explained. "So I'll give you the message from Sinbad then leave you too alone."

"So what's up." Alibaba said quickly wanting to calm Morgiana down soon.

Ja'far took a deep breath then said "Sinbad would like those that have the life orbs to come to the conference room in one hour."

Ja'far then walked away leaving Alibaba and Morgiana alone in the hallway outside the guest room they were using. They then walked into the room, Alibaba took a seat on the bed as Morgiana glared at him.

"So what have I done to offend you this time." Alibaba asked.

"You went to the red light district again last night." Mor yelled. "You swore to me that you would stay away from those places."

Alibaba took a deep breath then said "I go there because the women I love the most won't let me hold her hand or kiss her in public."

"I... I just don't." Mor stuttered.

"Want people to think your weak." Alibaba interrupted. "I love you more than anything, but I guess it's hard for a strong Fanalis like yourself to love a weak man like me."

Alibaba then left the room leaving Morgiana alone with her own thoughts. After a while Morgiana decided to go train her body to clear her head of worries. As she trained her legs, like usual someone came to watch her and make sure she wasn't pushing.

"You seem to be distracted by something." A deep voice said.

Morgiana turned around to see her master Masrur watching her practice her kicks.

"What do you mean Masrur?" Mor asked taking the rocks tied to her legs off.

"I can see that your depressed about something as clear as day." Masrur explained.

"I don't know what to do." Mor said.

"Your state of mind has something to do with Alibaba doesn't it." Masrur guessed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mor said moving a little slower.

"I've been able to smell his sent on you for a while now." Masrur stated.

Morgiana stopped moving and looked at Masrur with her face as red as her hair.

"So you knew?" Mor asked setting the rocks down on the ground.

"It wasn't hard to figure out if you look at how you act around him." Masrur explained.

"Is it wrong to love someone who's not a Fanalis?" Mor asked becoming more depressed.

"No, what's wrong is letting someone hit on your lover and you doing nothing at all." Masrur said quickly looking past Morgiana.

Morgiana felt rage as she turned around to see Alibaba being surround by some girls seeking his attain. Morgiana slammed her foot down cracking the ground a bit and one thought going through her head, "I'm going to kick him hard."

"Why don't you stop pouting and show them that his your already." Masrur suggested. "Stop caring about other opians of you after all you have a friend who thinks you to are fine together."

Morgiana then realized she was doing the same thing as before; she was still scared of showing her feelings to others beside those that are close to her. She then looked back at Alibaba and saw he was distressed. Morgiana took a deep breath and walked quickly over to Alibaba, grabbed him by the arm and kissed him on the lips softly. When they stopped Morgiana saw Alibaba had a joyful smile loving that she kissed him in public.

"Sorry ladies but it seems my girlfriend wants me to spend time with her." Alibaba said quickly.

Once he said that the girls walked away mumbling something about how they thought she gave up on Alibaba for she was too strong. Alibaba turned Morgiana's head and kissed her once more on the lips.

"Do you think I'm too strong of a girl?" Mor asked.

"NO WAY!" Alibaba answered loudly.

Alibaba placed his hand in Morgiana's and smiled at her making her blush a little.

"I have a little time before the meeting, want to go somewhere romantic and spend some time together?" Alibaba suggested.

"I would like that." Mor answered blushing a little more.

They then walked off holding hands with smiles on their faces, as they did Masrur smiled as he saw Morgiana walked next to the one she loved more than anything.

"So those two got together after all." a voice said.

Masrur looked around but didn't see anyone around, he then looked up to see Yamraiha flying overhead. Yamraiha landed not very far from Masrur and walked a little closer then lean against a tree nearby.

"It was bound to happen." Masrur said.

"They're both lucky to have each other." Yam said.

"Your right about that." Masrur agreed. "By the way did you ask Aladdin the question before they left?"

"No, I didn't." Yam answered sadly.

"When you came to me and Sharrkan for advice I was surprised by your idea," Masrur explained. "But I think it's a good idea, that boy needs someone."

"Do you really think I'm that person that he needs?" Yam asked nervously.

"Wow I've never seen you this nervous in my life." A voice said.

Yamraiha and Masrur turned to see Sharrkan coming closer.

"Oh course I'm nervous no amount of studying can prepare any one for this you know." Yam defended. "You sword for brain."

"Hey no need to get testy, and don't sweat the it." Sharrkan said. "The boy and you seem to already have that kind of relationship you just need to make it official."

"For once Sharrakan has appoint." Masrur said.

"Wait what do you mean for once." Sharrkan argued.

"You will make a great mother for Aladdin." Masrur stated ignoring Sharrkan's yelling.


	9. Chapter 9

Kougyoku woke up to find herself wearing different clothes, her mind then started to wounder who changed her clothes and who's clothes was she wearing anyway, the shirt seemed a tad too small for her and the pants were way too short for her legs.

"Oh good your awake." Pists said coming into the tent.

"What happened to me." Kougoyoku said getting up.

"You passed out from the heat getting to you," Pists explained. "By the way your wearing my clothes, sorry for the pants Kira's clothes are still drying."

"So I'm just wearing you clothes for the time being." Kougyoku said trying to get up.

Kira came into the tent with a pair of clothes and handed then to Kougyoku.

"Thanks." Kougyoku said moving away a little so that she could change.

Pists and Kira left the tent believing she would be more comfortable changing alone. When she was done changing Kougyoku joined the rest of them outside by the fire cooking their dinner. As she did Pists was surprised that Kougyoku was wearing Kira's shirt as well.

"Um Kougyoku you didn't have to change your tip as well, I don't mind letting you borrow my shirt." Pists said quickly.

"I had to change my top as well, the one you gave me was a little to tight in a curtain place." Kougyoku said looking away.

Pists then moved from next to Kira to seat next to Aladdin and became depressed by the fact that a girl younger than her having a bigger chest then her. Aladdin then felt something powerful get near the barrier, he grabbed his staff and started to pore more magoi into the barrier.

"What happening?" Pists asked hearing something slam against the barrier.

"Someone or something is trying to break in." Aladdin said trying to keep the barrier in tacked.

"I thought your barrier made it so magic couldn't be used." Kira stated holding on to Kougyoku am.

"That's inside of the barrier but the outside can use it but they shouldn't be able to find use unless it's." Aladdin explained.

A crack formed on the barrier and got bigger and bigger as the sound of slamming continued.

"I can't hold it." Aladdin shouted.

The next moment the barrier was shattered to piece's.

"I' have to say young magi it took us a while to find you." a voice said. "And your so called child."

Aladdin tightened his grip on his staff and looked at a man dressed in a black robe.

"I don't know what your here for but I'll have you leave this world swiftly." Aladdin growled putting his free hand on Kira staff behind him.

"Well I would love to take you and Solomon wisdom buy for now I want the girl there." The man said pointing at Kira.

"Like hell I'm going with you." Kira said.

"To bad we aren't giving you a choice in the matter." The man said raising his hand up.

The next moment the sky filled with tons of people wearing black robes with blank expressions on their faces. Aladdin throw Kira her staff and gave Kougyoku and Pists their metal vassals back. He fired a few fire balls at the man on the ground and it began.

* * *

 **In Sindira at the time**

"I called you all here to discuss how everyone was doing on the island." Sinbad said taking an orb out with a green flame inside. "But why is it that me and Koren are the only ones here."

Ja'far looked at the door to conference room hoping Alibaba or Yamraiha would walk through. The next second the doors swung opened to show Yamraiha, Alibaba, and Morgiana sweating.

"My king we need to leave for the island right now." Yam said breathing heavy.

"Why do we need to do that I'm sure things are fine." Sinbad said taking his orb off the table and putting it in his pocket.

Yamraiha and Alibaba took out their orbs and showed Sinbabd and Koren. They looked at the orbs and saw that the flames were the size of pebbles, they then took out their orbs and saw that the flames were getting smaller.

"Tell everyone who has a metal vessel that there to fly to the island immediately." Sinbad ordered. "And tell those that can use healing magic to fly if they can everyone else who has a household vessel get on the ship and follow quickly and stand by for orders."

"Yes sir." Ja'far yelled jotting down notes.

Ja'far then ran out of the room to tell everyone what was going to happen.

"I hope we're not too late." Koren said getting up.

Alibaba then thought of something he could do, the next moment he dijnn equipped.

"I'm going on ahead, join me when you guys can." Alibaba shouted flying towards the island hoping he wasn't too late to help.

"I need to find my household vessel." Morgiana said to herself running to her room.

* * *

 **Back on the Island**

"This is crazy you know." Kougyoku yelled taking out to more dark magician.

"Watch out behind you," Kira shouted raising her staff. "Aqua spears."

Spears of water shot out of Kira staff and hit another black magician that was going to attack Kougyoku from behind. Kougyoku flew close to the ocean adsorbed the water into her hair pen then fired off a few more attacks. She then dodged an attack of lightning by flying higher into the sky, while a few black magician then lowered themselves to the water. The next moment they froze part of the ocean.

"Well that's perfect." Pists said quickly.

Pists used her household vessel to call more birds to help them by detracting the black magicians. Aladdin getting annoyed tried to make a giant of sand but there wasn't enough sand around. Kougyoku landed next to Aladdin having run out of magoi.

"Any chance you can help me out here." Kougyoku asked holding her hair pen up.

"No problem." Aladdin said making a giant water bubble.

Kougyoku placed her hair pen into the bubble and adsorbed it then djinn equipped once more. She then joined Kira in the sky to help keep the sky clear of the magicians. Some of the black magicians started to get together, then a giant magic circle appeared above them.

"Oh no." Aladdin shouted. "Get down here now!"

Kira grabbed Kougyoku by the arm and flew down close to Aladdin while Pists ran over to them. When they were next to him, Aladdin made a borg around them than used the sand to make another dome around them, and the wind do the same after that. They then felt a ton of pressure hit them and Aladdin struggled to keep the domes from being destroyed. As the noise outside the dome settled down Aladdin collapsed the domes and stumbled to the ground gapping for air. As the dust cleared from the area all the black robbed magicians hovered in the air.

"You did well in blocking that avatar of Solomon." One of the black magicians said. "But can you block another one."

A few of Al-Thamen then raised their staffs once more.

"Aladdin please tell me you can block them again." Kougyoku said scared out of her mind. "Or Kira can block of those too."

"I…. can't…. not without …. a…. little time…. To rest." Aladdin explained breathing heavy.

Kira dropped her staff and fell to her knees with tears forming in her eyes.

"This can't be the end." Kougyoku whimpered teary eyed. "I haven't helped my people enough yet or even married."

"Sinbad I'm sorry for everything I've done." Pists said shaking from fear.

Al-Thamen fired their spell, Kira closed her eyes and screamed inside her head, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US."

The next moment the spell went in another direction causing it to land in the water. Kira opened her eyes and saw a man standing in front of them with a finger pointing in the direction that the spell went. She also saw that they had the same hair color but his was in a bread like Aladdin had his hair.

"Dad." Kira said softly.

The man then turned his head in their direction and grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

The man in front of them seemed to be as tall as Alibaba if not a little taller, his hair looked just like Aladdin's, but he had an aura about him that seemed more powerful like he would and could crush anyone that got in his way.

"Are you alright?" He asked not turning around.

Once he asked that question the aura before disappeared like nothing was there to begin with.

"Your me." Aladdin said pointing to the man.

The man turned around to face them smiled then said, "why yes I am, and you got a pretty good life coming."

The older Aladdin turned back around to face Al-Thamen and the rukh started to stir.

"Here's a warning for all of you, leave now and survive or stay and I'll destroy you all right here right now." Older Aladdin threatened angrily.

Al-Thamen raised their staffs and teleported away to safety. Once they were gone the older Aladdin looked over at the others, they then started to hear someone flying closer. The next moment Alibaba was swing his sword at the older Aladdin, but he stopped Alibaba in midair.

"Alibaba it's alright," Young Aladdin said quickly. "This man is the one that saved us and his me from the future."

Alibaba stopped trying to hit the older Aladdin and de-djinn equipped.

"So, you're the older version of Aladdin." Alibaba said looking the man over. "Prove it."

"Ok how about I tell everyone what I saw when I walked in on you not that long ago." The older Aladdin said.

"What did you see?" Kougyoku asked.

"Oh, just Alibaba…" the older Aladdin started.

"Stop talking," Alibaba interrupted. "You swore you would keep quiet about that if I told no one about you secret."

The older Aladdin started to laugh at the now red-faced Alibaba. When he was done laughing he snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared under them. The next thing they know they were in the center of Sindira's garden.

"Hey Sinbad, you there or what?" The older Aladdin shouted.

A moment later guards came running at them ready to kill the older version of Aladdin until he snapped and stopped them in their tracks. Sinbad came out soon after and saw that the others were with him. He then had one of the guards go tell the men to stop preparing to leave and that they have returned with the help of another.

"So, I'll take it that you're the one that saved them and brought them here." Sinbad explained calmly.

"Yes I am." Older Aladdin answered.

"Sinbad what do you mean their already back in Sindira!" Yam shouted running closer.

Koren, Masrur, Sharrkan, Morgiana, and Ja'far were not far behind her, When Yamiraiha saw Aladdin she ran past Sinbad and the man that looked like Aladdin and hugged her student tightly while softly grieving.

"Miss Yam I'm fine you don't have to cry." Young Aladdin said.

"Are you sure you guys are alright." Koren asked looking at Kougyoku who was covered in a few injures.

"It's would have been worse if this man didn't save our lives." Kougyoku said pointing to the older Aladdin.

Koren looked at the older Aladdin and asked, "Who are you?"

Kira moved in front o the older Aladdin and pointed to the younger Aladdin then said, "This is Aladdin from the future and he is my father."

Sinbad, Koren, Yamiraiha and along with everyone else eyes went wide with surprise at who the man standing in front of them was.

"Wow if you're all that surprised by what I look like then you'll be even more surprised at how Morgiana and Alibaba look." Older Aladdin said.

Everyone stared at the older Aladdin until Ja'far suggested that they move themselves to the conference room to talk more. As they went inside the room the older Aladdin had Kira stand next to him so that she couldn't sneak away and get out of being lectured about what she did wrong.

"So, before any of you ask me questions I will say this now," older Aladdin explained. "If they answer could change the future for the worse then I will not answer the question."

"When do I hit my growth spurt." Young Aladdin asked quickly.

"Give it about four years!" older Aladdin replied.

"Did you really allow your child to travel back in time even if It might change the future?" Sinbad asked next.

"Of course not, she did this without mine or her mother permission." Older Aladdin said. "And when we get home her mother will want an explain of why she did this in the first place."

Kira began to look down at how much of an ear full she was going to get from her mother about what she did.

"So, you'll be taking her back with you to your time." Alibaba said.

Older Aladdin sighed then said, "No, I can't take her now but in about a few hours I should be able to take her with me back to our time."

"So, your stuck here for the time being." Yam stated.

"Yes, so is there a room I can borrow for the time being?" older Aladdin asked.

"You can use the room we had her in when she first came here." Sinbad responded.

"Thank you, Sinbad, for that." Older Aladdin said. "Kira go wait in the room for me, we need to talk about what you did."

Kira walked to the door and stopped then said, "Dad is there a chance you and mom can talk."

"True be told I tried to talk to her before we noticed that you were gone, but they denied me." Older Aladdin explained. "So, I'm sorry Kira but your mother doesn't want to see me, and the court has decided that I'm to never see you or her again."

Kira's eyes went wide, and she shouted at the top of her lungs, "What but mam said she would at least hear you out before the court made their decision."

"The court have made their choice and once I take you back with me it will be good-bye." Older Aladdin responded.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kira shouted with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a say in it anymore," Aladdin said quickly holding his arms out. "I wish there was something I could do something."

Kira smacked the hands away and ran out of the room crying her eyes out.

"Miss Yam could I have you go after her for me." Older Aladdin requested.

Yamiraiha wondered why he wanted her to go after Kira and not his younger self but went after Kira all the same. Once she was out of the room the older Aladdin snapped his fingers, Sinbad and Koren felt a crushing weight come down onto them that made them go to their hands an knees.

"What are you doing?" Kougyoku asked quickly trying to grab the older Aladdin.

The older Aladdin placed a hand in front of Kougyoku face and she fell asleep in an instant.

"Sorry Kougyoku but I need these two morons to answer a few questions for me." Aladdin said getting on one knee in front of Sinbad and Koren who were still being forced to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone looked at the older Aladdin as he stared at Sinbad and Koren. He then released a little bit of his spell so that they could move their heads and look up at him.

"Your future selves have made my life a living nightmare for the past couple of months." the older Aladdin explained. "So my question is why can't you guys let those who wish to stay out of a war remain out of the war."

"What are you talking about." Sinbad asked getting annoyed at how Aladdin was talking down to him.

"You see after I got married there's was argument about where we wanted to live, for she had family in the Kou Empire and most of the people I knew were in the Seven sea's alliance." the older Aladdin explained. "We wanted nothing to do with the war that was happening with both forces for we did not want to hurt the others family."

"So what, you should have known that was going to happen you both had chosen your sides." Koren said back.

"Shut up!" older Aladdin said quickly. "So we chose to leave both the Kou empire and the Seven sea's Alliance."

"So you ran away." Sinbad said trying to get up.

"Yes, from the likes of two idiots that want to use me to win a stupid war for their side." older Aladdin responded. "We decided to live in the one place you two had no right to go and give us orders, the Reim Empire."

"So let me guess the rest." Koren said. "After living there for a while you and your wife got into an argument which lead to her going back to the Kou Empire."

"where you had convened her family to have her leave me and take our daughter with her." Older Aladdin interrupted.

"I still don't get how this has anything to do with me." Sinbad said quickly.

Aladdin turned his gaze to Sinbad then said, "You kept sending messengers asking for me to help in a fight near the Kou Empire broader which'd caused our argument in the first place, so you could say that you are somewhat to blame for me about to lose my new found family."

Both Sinbad and Koren remained silent as the older Aladdin stud up strait glaring at them with eyes full of anger.

"So I ask you again," Aladdin said calmly. "Why is it you can't let people remain out of your stupid war."

When Sinbad and Koren said nothing The older Aladdin grow annoyed, than raised a hand over them and the weight on them grow more. Alibaba then walked over to the older Aladdin and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Let them go Aladdin, you know this won't solve anything." Alibaba said. "If your still worried about your younger self's future then I swear on my name and mothers grave that I will convince your wife to give you another chance."

The Older Aladdin snapped his fingers, the next moment the weight pressing onto Sinbad and Koren disappeared like it was never there.

"You always had a way to calm peoples anger Alibaba." Younger Aladdin said. "You truly are a great king's candidate.

Alibaba smiled as his praised him for stopping the older Aladdin without Dijnn equipping.

The Older Aladdin turned around to face Alibaba then said, "Hope you know I'm going to keep you to that promise Alibaba."

"That's just fine by me my friend." Alibaba said quickly.

The older Aladdin started to walk out of the room to go look for Kira until he felt two hands grab both of his arms tightly. He turned his head to see Sinbad holding one arm while Koren held the other.

"Let go of me." Older Aladdin ordered.

"We aren't down yet." Sinbad said back. "We have questions for you as well."

"I don't care about your questions so I suggest you both release me before I decided to use my real strength in magic." Older Aladdin threated.

Sinbad felt a chill run down his spin as the older Aladdin said those words and removed his hand from older Aladdin's arm while Koren held tightly to the Arm he had hold of. Older Aladdin then whispered a few words, the next moment Koren felt a force through him against the wall hard enough to leave an imprint.

"Don't worry I held back so of the power but he should be out for a least a day or two." Older Aladdin explained walking out of the room.

Everyone then looked at the young Aladdin and tried to figure out how a happy kid full of life and energy could become someone who would use his magic for something so trivial.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter this time, but don't worry the others are longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**When Yamiraiha left the room**

"He asks me to go after her but I don't even know which way she went when she ran off." Yam said to herself.

"Oh miss Yamiraiha is something wrong?" A guard asked.

"No just looking for Kira." Yam answered looking around.

"Oh I saw her run to the garden crying not that long ago." The guard responded.

Yamiraiha thanked the guarded then ran past and entered the garden. As she looked around she started to hear sniffling. Yamiraiha turned to see a person behind a bush, as she got closer Yamiraiha saw it was Kira curled up in ball on the ground.

"You really want to be both of your parents don't you?" Yam asked taking a seat next to Kira.

"It's not fair, My Dad and Mom lived their lives without interfering with others," Kira whimpered. "But people kept coming to ask my father use his powers to help them win."

"So they wouldn't leave you guess alone, even when you wanted mothering to do with the war." Yam responded.

Kira nodded her head in agreement as she whipped her tears away.

"So what happened?" Yam asked quickly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My Dad made a deal that if he helped for one hour they would never come to our house ever again and made them swear no one was to be killed." Kira explained. "But they killed one of my mother's siblings and mom blamed my father for not protecting them just in case."

"So that's when your mother went back home in the Kou Empire and her family convinced her to take you and leave Aladdin." Yam guessed.

"Yay, that's why I came back in time in the first place but I realized I would do more damage if I tried to make them love each other soon then expected," Kira explained. "So I chose to learn more about my father's childhood."

"Then use the time you have to learn about Aladdin." Yam suggested. "Who knows maybe he'll even teach you how to do a few magic spells."

"I know that's a good idea but I want to be able to see him more," Kira said. "But now I'm going to lose him for good the moment I get home."

"You believe that it's unfair." Yam committed.

"It is unfair; why do I have to lose my father." Kira whipped.

"Because your father was and is an idiot." A voice said loudly.

Kira looked up to see her father while Yamiraiha got up and left the older Aladdin with Kira. The older Aladdin then took a seat in front of Kira.

"So how long do I have now?" Kira asked not looking at Aladdin.

"About Six and a half hours left before I've got enough magio to open a portal back." Aladdin answered. "While we're on the note how is it you came this far in time, it took another Magi and a few metal vessels for me to get here."

"While you see I had a little help from Judar when I beat him in cards so he was forced to help me cause of the bet we made and I sort of borrowed Alibaba's and mom's metal vessels."

"I have got to have Alibaba make sure to keep his own daughter away from that sword." Aladdin responded. "So do you have any questions for me my little rascal."

Kira looked at her father and saw his weak but warm smile then asked, "Why did you say you were an idiot."

Aladdin sighed then answered, "Because I didn't go after your mother soon enough and just admit I was in the wrong about going to help the seven sea's alliance just because my master was the one that asked."

Kira could easily hear the sadness in her father's voice and then noticed that his body showed it a little as well for he looked thinner then the last time she saw him, plus his hair looked a bit of a mess.

"You feel lost without Mama, don't you?" Kira asked.

"That's an understatement," Aladdin said quickly. "Without you two I feel more lost and alone then I ever did as a kid when Morginan and Alibaba got together."

"Then talk to mom one more time and see if she'll at least let me be with you for a bit of time."

"Kira you know the counsel won't let that…"

"please, DO THIS FOR ME." Kira shouted with tears forming in her eyes.

Aladdin saw the tears as she spoke and realized that if even his own daughter was telling him to try and talk to his soon to be ex-wife then could as try."

"Alright when we get to the Kou Empire I'll see if she'll talk to me." Aladdin said.

"Thank you, Papa." Kira said hugging her father tightly crying a little.

A little ways, away the young Aladdin was watching his future self and child talking out their problems and coming to an understanding. As Aladdin turned away he saw Yamiraiha walking down the hallway in deep thought.

"Hey miss Yam is something wrong?" Aladdin shouted running towards his master.

Yamiraiha looked towards the young Aladdin running to her.

"Nothing's wrong Aladdin," Yam said as Aladdin stopped in front of her. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Are you sure, because we didn't really get to talk since I left." Aladdin said. "And I was wounding if you were alright since your adopted father, you know."

Yamiraiha smiled then said, "It's nice that your worried about me but I'm fine just a little lonely."

"Well I'm no different then." Aladdin stated. "I'm the fourth Magi, the only one who has no home or family ties in this world."

"That may be true but you have friends." Yam said quickly hoping to cheer Aladdin up.

"Your right but they have lives of their own and there will come a time they will want to go off without me." Aladdin contradicted. "I guess I want something different."

"What do you mean Aladdin?" Yam asked confused.

Aladdinb sighed then asked, "Are you going to adopt me or not."

Yamiraiha eyes went wide at what Aladdin had asked her, she then hugged him tightly while crying a little.

"I was scared that you wouldn't someone like me to be your mother." Yam whimpered.

"Ever since you became me teacher in magic I felt like I gained a mother as well in a way." Aladdin stated hugging Yamiraiha back.

"I hope I can be a good mother for you Aladdin." Yam said softly.

"You've already done a great job at looking after me so far." Aladdin whispered back. "I'm sure you'll be a great influence on me, Mom."


	13. Chapter 13

"You're going to Adopt Aladdin, and become his mother." Everyone mostly yelled.

"Is that a problem." Yam asked placing a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

Aladdin smiled ear to ear as they looked from him to Yamiraiha think one of them was going to say got you but neither one of them said anything.

"It's just hard to expect you to want a kid let alone Aladdin." Pisti said.

"Why do you say that?" Yam asked a little affined.

"Well it's just you've always seem to be more interested in magic or your books," Drakon explained. "So you suddenly telling us you are going to adopt Aladdin is a bit of a surprise though I have to say I saw this come with how you to acted around each other."

"You guys practully look like mother and child with how you to act alike," Pisti claimed. "So I wonder how we didn't see this coming in the first place."

"An how come you didn't tell any of us what you were planning?"

"She told us." Sharrkar claimed. "She asked what me and Masrur thought about her being Aladdin's mother."

"We thought it was a good idea for her to take him in." Masrur said quickly.

Aladdin walked over to Alibaba and Morgiana then said, "You two have been my closet friends since the beginning, we gone and done some amazing things as we traveled, you allowed me to be selfish and go to Magnostadt, now I ask that you respect my decision to go with my new mother."

Yamiraiha blush a little at being called mother for the first time by Aladdin.

"Are you kidding me, everyone deserves to be happy Aladdin." Alibaba said. "You don't need our permission to do something that could bring you joy."

"Me and Alibaba will just have to visit you when we can." Mor said.

"Maybe you two could use this as a chance to travel with each other and have some alone time." Aladdin said quickly. "Word travels just you know."

Alibaba and Morgiana both turned red for when they were alone earlier a guard found them kissing near a bush. Everyone then started to grin a little as the two chose to hold hands and not make up a bad lie with a Magi that always saw through lie's easily.

"Wait a moment, before we continue the conversation any further." Sinbad interrupted. "Did I hear Aladdin right when he said to go with his mother, that sounds like your leaving Sindria."

Yamiraiha took a deep breath then explained, "I've been offered the position that my Adoptive father held in Magnostadt and I planned on taking it."

"So wait a minute you're going to become the Chancellor of Magnostadt!" Ju'far said.

"Your both leaving the kingdom?" Pisti asked saddened.

Yamiraiha walked over and hugged Pisti tightly then said, "Sindira has done some much for me and I've done a lot of things because of the help you all gave me but with my Fa…father gone they need me and Aladdin more than Sindira dose right now."

Pisti hugged Yamiraiha back and started to softly grieve then whippered, "I'll miss having you around and can you at least promis me you'll come back and visit."

"I have no problem doing that Pisti." Yam answered.

"Have to say even though we never got along all that well I'll miss trying to prove that my sword is better than magic." Sharrkar said.

"Sorry but that was never going to happen in the first place." Yam chuckled.

Aladdin then looked back at his friends and smiled a little.

"I guess with you leaving Sindira to be with your new mom we don't have a real reason to stay or come back here besides our masters." Alibaba said. "So I think I'll take your advice and show Morgiana the world.

"Who knows maybe you'll find the rest of her family somewhere out there." Aladdin said quickly.

"There's always hope." Mor said tears forming in her eyes. "But I…we are still going to miss you Aladdin."

"Even if were far apart we'll always be friends to the end." Aladdin said hugging Alibaba and Morgiana tightly.

"Are you sure this is what you want Aladdin?" Yam asked. "You could always go with them you know."

"it's fine," Aladdin said back. "But I believe that going with you I can final found out where in this world I belong."

Aladdin looked off into the horizon as the sun went down and as he did her felt someone hug him from behind. Aladdin turned around to Kira with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you for the hug Kira but I think you should be heading home now or your mothers going to kill my future self." Aladdin said as Kira released him.

"You knows his right my child," The older Aladdin said coming closer. "I have a promise to keep after all with both you and your mother."

The older Aladdin had Kira stand near him and he slammed his staff down, the next moment a circle appeared beneath their feet. The circle started to float off the ground and surround Kira & her father like a big borg. More and more rukh started to gather into the spell making it shine so bright in was blinding everyone.

"Well it's been fun hanging out with all of you." Kira said loudly. "I'll come visit you and your husband later grandma Yam."

"See all you guys soon." The older Aladdin shouted. "And I will always love you my dazzling wife."

"Hey wait a moment what did you just say." Yam and the Younger Aladdin shouted in unison.

The next moment Kira and her Father smiled as they disappeared into the bright light. When the light died down both the future Aladdin and Kira were gone leaving nothing but more questions for the them to wonder about.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your Majesty your sister is requesting to see you and she's refused to leave the door way until you see her." A guard said.

"Fine, let her in." the Man at the desk said.

The guard left the room and allowed the girl with pinkish hair in a bunny ear like state to go into the room. She walked up to the ruler's desk and stared at him angrily.

"What is it Kougyoku?" The man asked.

Kougyoku stopped glaring at her brother and smiled then said, "Oh nothing important Koren, I was just wondering why some of the guard think I'll let my daughter fight in the war against the Seven sea's alliance, please tell me where they could get that kind of idea in the first place."

Koren stopped writing on a document and looked up to Kougyoku to see her glairing again. Koren opened his mouth and was about to explain the situation until a guard came running into the room.

"This had better be good." Kougyoku growled.

"I'm sorry to intrude Empire Koren and princess Kougyoku," The guard apologized breathing heavy. "But the Magi Aladdin has returned with lade Kira."

Kougyoku and Koren then ran out if the room at full speed to the court yard to see both Aladdin and Kira walking up the steps to the palace.

"KIRA!" Kougyoku shouted grabbing hold of Kira and hugging her tightly. "Thank goodness your alright."

"You can thank dad for that." Kira said.

Kougyoku looked towards Aladdin as he softly smiled but she soon looked away and continued to hug Kira tightly. As Aladdin continued to watch Kougyoku ignored his presence he felt sadness creep into his heart once more. Koren then placed a hand on Aladdin's shoulder in nodded in disagreement.

"Don't worry Koren I'm leaving." Aladdin claimed removing Koren's hand from his shoulder.

Aladdin turned around and was about to walk away till someone grabbed him by the hand, he turned to see Kira.

"Please don't leave yet," Kira whinnied. "You promised."

"As you've seen she doesn't want to talk to me or even see me." Aladdin responded trying to free his hand.

"Kira your father has been ordered by the Kou Family to never step foot in the Empire so long as he draws breath." Koren stated forcing Kira to release Aladdin. "His allowed here now because he was the only one who could bring you back safe and sound, but now he must leave."

"NO!" Kira shouted trying to reach Aladdin. "Please Mama just hear him out for a few minutes."

"We have made our decision!" Koren shouted.

"It's a stupid decision that's making it so I lose my father." Kira yelled still struggling.

"ENOUGH." Aladdin yelled slamming his staff down.

Surprised by Aladdin raising his voice Koren let Kira go but Kougyoku grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Aladdin then snapped his fingers and the next moment he, Kira, and Kougyoku started to float high into the air. When they were high in the clouds Aladdin expanded his borg around them so no one else could interfere with their conversation.

"Sorry but I thought this would be better them our daughter have a magic fit in front of the palace." Aladdin said quickly.

Kougyoku glared at Aladdin then said, "You are still in the Kou Empire territory Aladdin, which is still against the law."

Kira took her mothers hand and said, "Please Mama just hear him out for a little bit."

Kougyoku saw the tears forming in Kira's eyes and gave in to her request.

"Kougyoku I know that I messed up big time but please don't have our daughter suffer too," Aladdin said. "She needs me in her life too you know and I need it too."

"LIKE HELL!." Kougyoku yelled. "KIRA WILL BE JUST FINE WITHOUT A USELESS BASTERED LIKE YOU IN HER LIFE."

"THAT'S NOIT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT." Kira shouted quickly.

Aladdin and Kougyoku looked at Kira to see her crying like crazy. Aladdin then grabbed her and hugged her tightly as she softly sobbed. Kougyoku then got a good look at Aladdin, she saw that he was a little slimmer than the last time she saw him and her looked like he'd hadn't had sleep in days maybe longer.

"Kougyoku I know I deserver to be hated by you and the rest of the Kou Empire for wanted I didn't do for your brother but please at least let me have one day a month to see our...my daughter." Aladdin said still holding Kira.

Kougyoku sighed then said, "Maybe I was a little rash in my decision to leave you, it was the first time you broke a promise to me."

"Does that you'll Papa another chance and we can live with him again." Kira said grabbing both Aladdin and Kougyoku hands.

"I never said th.…" Kougyoku began but Aladdin pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Fourth Magi Aladdin!" A voice shouted.

Aladdin stopped kissing Kougyoku to see that Koren had djinn equipped and flying at full speed towards them. When Koren got up to where they were he grow angrier seeing Aladdin holding Kougyoku closely.

"You are to release me sister and niece this intent and leave the Kou Empire or I will be forced to use drastic measures." Koren claimed pointing his sword at Aladdin.

Aladdin sighed the said while letting Kougyoku, "If you give me a chance I swear I won't break another promise ever again."

When Kougyoku Aladdin kissed Kira then said, "Looks like I have to be away for a while my child."

"NO, please Papa take me and Mama with you." Kira said quickly hugging Aladdin.

"I sorry Kira but the mistake I made and promise I broke need to be paid." Aladdin said pushing Kira away a little. "Your mother will take great care of you."

Aladdin handed Kira her staff back and started to float away but Kougyoku grabbed his hand then said, "You're not the only one who's broken a promise my love."

"Kougyoku what do you think you're doing." Koren swiftly shouted.

"Before Kira was born I promised you that if we ever got into a fight we would never make it so only one of us could be with her." Kougyoku said pulling Aladdin towards her. "You may have broken a promise to me first but I broke an even bigger promise that effected our child."

"Kougyoku I order you to get yourself and Kira away from the brat right now." Koren barked ready to use his extreme magic.

Kougyoku turned around to face Koren and took out some papers from inside her sleeve then said, "I'm Sorry brother but I need to correct a mistake I made not that long ago."

"NO Kougyoku don't do it." Koren said quickly.

Kougyoku ripped up the papers into tiny shredders of paper and let the wind carry the pieces away forever then said, "Aladdin you better never help anyone in the war ever again."

"I promise this time I'll make the messenger leave if they ask me to help." Aladdin said taking Kougyoku into his arms.

Kira then hugged them both loving that she could have her family back together.

"I'm sorry but you aren't leaving the Kou Empire without a fight." Koren stated ready to fire his extreme magic.

"That what you think," Aladdin said ready with a teleportation circle under them. "Good-bye dear brother.

The next moment the three were standing in front of a two story building made of stone. As you walked in the front door you came to a room with a few chairs, a couch and a book shelf, the room next door had cabinets and a table with four chairs around it. Kira ran upstairs to a room with a single bed against the wall with a desk in it and laid on the bed.

"Looks like the place hasn't changed or cleaned a bit since we left." Kougyoku said opening the other room door to see an untouched bed.

"I couldn't bring myself to sleep in our room or change the rooms out of fear to realize that you both were really gone." Aladdin said quickly.

Kougyoku smiled a little then kissed Aladdin on the lips. After they spent most of the day cleaning the house Kougyoku had Aladdin use magic to remold the house a little so that rooms could be bigger, he also added two more rooms on the first level so that he had a place to store all the books he and Kira wanted. Aladdin also got ahold of his friends to tell them that he was given a second chance with his wife and they decided they would stop by and help with the cleaning. Once they were done with everything Alibaba and Morgiana got ready to leave with their daughters Mina and Alex. Mina had blond hair that was long like her mother's but the top was just like Alibaba, she gained red eyes like Morgiana and her face resembled Morgiana's as well. Alex had both red hair and eyes but unlike her mother and sister she loved to sword fight more than using her bare hands.

"Hey mom can Kira spend the night with us." Mina asked.

"I'm sure she would like to sleep at her own house," Mor said. "She is final home after all."

"I don't mind." Kira said. "So can I Mama, Papa."

"I have no problem with it." Aladdin said.

"Neither do I," Kougyoku said. "But you are to listen to Morgiana and Alibaba got it."

"I will." Kira replied.

Once they were gone Aladdin planted another kiss on Kougyoku forhead.

"I love that you and Kira are back in my life." Aladdin said hold Kougyoku tightly. "I would do almost anything to make you to happy."

Kougyoku sighed then said, "Do you really mean that Aladdin."

"Do you not believe me Kougyoku." Aladdin asked letting her go.

Kougyoku looked at Aladdin blankly then looked away.

"Alright then let me prove it to you," Aladdin quickly said. "Make a quest and I'll do whatever it takes to complete it no matter how weird or dangers it is."

"So whatever I want you'll do." Kougyoku said turning a little red.

"NO matter what." Aladdin stated.

Kougyoku's face became even redder then she asked that he let her whisper her request. Aladdin didn't understand why she couldn't say it out loud but did it all the same wanting to prove he loved her more than anything.

"I want another child." Kougyoku whispered with her face a red as a tomato.

Aladdin stud still as Kougyoku walked back into the house. After a while Aladdin started to grin at the thought of another little them running around and walked to the house. As he walked into the living room he saw Kougyoku in the next room over (kitchen) drink a glass of water. When she noticed him looking at her she froze stiff. Aladdin then walked over to her and she wait for him to reject the idea but It never came.

"If it's another child you want and request," Aladdin said picking Kougyoku up off the ground. "Then it's another child you'll get me beautiful wife."

"I love you Aladdin." Kougyoku said holding on to him.

"I love too Kougyoku." Aladdin said then kissing her softly.

Aladdin then carried Kougyoku up to their bedroom and closed the door behind them for this was a request he was all in for.


End file.
